Your Guardian Angel
by HellokittyEmolove
Summary: Just a Little Something I Came Up With, It Is A One Shot. Po/Tigress.Inspired By My Ipod Lol. Your Guardian Angel By The Red Jumpsuit Apparutus.


**A/n: this is just a little something that came across my mind when I was listening to my play list on itunes, it's not much and I don't think it's my best work, but I figured I should just write it anyway. Please read and review, and bear with me if you think its crappy -.- my apologies, but yes I'm back and currently working on my other stories, but this is something I just wanted to write down incase I forget it, c: so Please read and review! ^.^**

Tigress was recently in a relationship with a lion that came to the Jade Palace a few months ago claiming his Master had passed on to the next life, he respectfully asked to be trained in the hands of Master Shifu, but he was interested in learning the tiger style. He kindly asked Master Tigress to teach him her basic skills, which she gladly complied. Eventually Tigress began to fall for the lion unaware that a dear friend of hers was crushed in the heart hearing she wanted to become someone else's. The lion of all time purposes always thought to much of himself and wasn't exactly surprised to find out the great Master Tigress had fallen head over heals for him. Of course her pride wouldn't let her show this great feeling, but she had her own ways on showing him, a couple of months later he eventually had asked her to become his mate, which to everyone's surprise she accepted in a heartbeat. Although one certain panda was heartbroken because for the past three years that he has been living under the palace roof, he had tried in so many ways to show Tigress how he felt about her, but to his disappointment she never figured it out.

The months passed, Po was desperately trying to get rid of his feelings for his best friend, but no avail. Every time he saw Tigress and her mate pass by holding paws or share a passionate kiss, it was just another stab into the heart. No one knew about this, but Po would often cry himself to sleep cursing himself for not telling Tigress directly how much he loved her. Soon all of that was about to change though.

Po was in a somewhat depressed mode and was attempted to let his madness fade away with some hard style training, punching ironwood trees. Lately these past few weeks Po had eventually gotten the habit in punching these hard trees until his knuckles bled or until he couldn't take the pain anymore. When he reached the trees to his surprise he found Tigress punching the living crap out of them, however something wasn't right. Po squinted his eyes and saw that her form was off along with a river of tears pouring down her cheeks. His eyes widened in surprise, throughout the whole time he knew her, Tigress NEVER shed a tear before. He observed how violently she was punching and kicking the trees, desperately trying to feel the pain she stopped feeling due to twenty years of training with these trees. Po slowly walked closer to her but to his bad luck she growled in rage.

"Go away Dragon Warrior." she snarled through her teeth unleashing her claws as she punched the trees again.

"Tigress, what happened?" he asked in concern.

"What happened is that falling in love is by far the worst feeling I have ever received!" she growled.

"Tigress.."

"Men are all the same! I will not have it!" she roared giving the tree a ferocious kick.

"Tigress that's not true, Listen I-"

"I know how you feel about me Panda!" she interrupted shooting a glare in his direction.

"Viper told me everything, And let me say I am not interested in trying another relationship." she snapped turning away from him. Po was slightly crushed by her words.

"Tigress I'll never hurt you in any way. I-"

"That's exactly what HE said, it's what every man says but they whined up and do it anyways!" she growled.

"But-"

"Get it through your head Po. I wont take the risk, EVER again." she snarled.

"I'm not giving up." he slowly whispered, as he turned his back on her making his way towards the barracks. Tigress remained in the clearing staring at the trees she was beating a few moments ago and sighed, wiping the remaining tears from her eyes. She simply regretted the fact that her first relationship had to be with a two timing player that only wanted her for one thing. But when she declined his request he simply dumped her and moved on to a next low life female a few hours later, it really crushed Tigress's heart and made her feel a hard time pain she's never ever felt before, she didn't want to go through that again, she couldn't possibly trust men after what she experienced. With a sigh, she turned away from the trees and made her way back to the barracks to try and sleep off this situation, but as she was passing by she heard a lovely tune coming from the panda's bedroom. She stopped at dead tracks standing out in front of his door as he began to sing softly.

_When I see your smile _

_Tears run down my face I can't replace _

_And now that I'm strong I have figured out_

_How this world turns cold and it breaks through my soul_

_And I know I'll find deep inside me I can be the one._

She let her head drop feeling the moisture filling up her eyes, she gently pressed her ear to the front of his door and listened quietly to his soft voice.

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

She wanted to say something, anything. But she didn't have any words to say, she knew his feelings towards her, she knew he loved her but was she willing to take another risk? She didn't know.

_It's okay. It's okay. It's okay_

_Seasons are changing_

_And waves are crashing_

_And stars are falling all for us_

_Days grow longer and nights grow shorter_

_I can show you I'll be the one_

Tigress felt her tears slip down her cheeks as she listened to Po's voice, she knew he was talking about her, she wanted to confront him and be sure that what he was saying was true, she felt horrible to yelling at him like that out in the clearing if this is what he really felt.

_I will never let you fall _

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_Cause you're my, _

_you're my, my, my true love, my whole heart_

_Please don't throw that away_

_Cause I'm here for you_

_Please don't walk away and_

_Please tell me you'll stay, stay._

She felt her heart race fast in her chest, the pain she felt when she was crushed by the lion was fading away as she kept hearing his beautiful song. No one in this world has ever shown her, or better yet told her how much they loved her, through out her twenty years of living under the palace roofs no one has ever shown this type of love. Not even that idiotic, self centered, bastard so called Leon, just thinking about his name made her wish he was here so she can rip him to pieces, but she shook her head to erase that cowards face and concentrate on what Po was singing, she mentally cursed herself for falling for an idiot when she had the right person standing by her side the whole time. Now she really regretted what she told him and waited for him to finish his beautiful song.

_Use me as you will_

_Pull my strings just for a thrill_

_And I know I'll be okay_

_Though my skies are turning gray_

_I will never let you fall_

_I'll stand up with you forever_

_I'll be there for you through it all_

_Even if saving you sends me to heaven_

_I will never let you fall._

When Po finally finished, he sighed and put his guitar away somehow wishing he would someday have the courage to sing that to her face to face, but just when he was about to stand up from his bed to make his way to the kitchen his door slammed open revealing a very serious Tigress. Po felt his legs get a little shaky hoping and praying she just entered the barracks and not have heard him. But apparently…

"You just never give up do you?" she said in a cold tone. Po sighed and nodded.

"You heard it?" he whispered, Tigress gave a sharp nod looking down at her feet.

"Why?" she asked.

"Why what?"

"Why wont you ever give up?" she asked again starring at him in the eyes. Po breathed in.

"Because I was taught that if I really wanted something, I'd have to fight for it. Whatever it takes." he replied, Tigress took a few steps forward becoming nose to nose with the panda. Po shivered a little, fearing that she might beat him to a pulp, but instead Tigress wrapped her arms around him hugging him like she did back at Gongmen, Po let out his stupid grin and wrapped his arms around her waist returning the hug.

"Po?" she whispered.

"Yea?"

"I'm willing to take the risk again." she murmured burying her face in his chest, however this time she felt warm, happy, protected, and loved, when she would hug Leon like this none of these feelings ever passed through her heart. Po chuckled and broke off just a little bit to place a paw on her cheek and kissed her softly on the lips, a dozen butterflies were felt in both of their stomachs, through out the whole times she kissed Leon, this she never felt like this. She felt strong feeling, like a combination of two souls in one, when he released her lips Tigress let a small smile curve around her lips. Po gently pushed her head down to his chest rubbing her back softly.

"I'll never let you fall." he murmured kissing the top of her head. Tigress's grin widened as she closed her eyes letting him hold her, letting him protect her, and love her.

**End**.


End file.
